smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chef Mental's Cooking Disaster/Transcript
Chef Mental's Cooking Disaster/Transcript Chef Pee Pee: Ahh! (places down a Nutella jar) nothing more like toast with Nutella spread. I can't wait! (Ching!) Chef Pee Pee: (eagerly) HOOOOOOOO! BOI! IT'S DONE! Chef Pee Pee: (running to the toaster) Yes! It's time for my belly to be happy! (stops at the toaster and is shocked) What!? Why the toasts not out. (thinks) Ohh! I need a fork!(Chef Pee Pee do you remember that accident???). (10 seconds later...) Chef Pee Pee: (runs back to the toaster) Yes! Time to fork my crusty, hard-rock, scrumptious and crunchy toast out! (attempts to fork the it out) Nggnh! Nggnh! (the toaster starts to electrocute and some smoke come out.) Oh! OWWW!!! Jeez! that was freaking painful! (calmly rubs it) Oh well, time to continue! (continues to fork it out and more smoke comes out. The toaster electrocutes some more and even more smoke appears) Yah! YaH! YAH! COME ON! COME ON! NNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHGGGGAAAAHHHHH! (the toast comes out, burned) Ha! Ha! Now, time to- (the toaster explodes) Koff! Koff! uugghhhhh! Nuuutttellllaaaaaaaah! (becomes unconscious). (Out of the smokes, another dumb and familiar chef slowly walks out of the smokes.) Chef Mental: HALLOW! PEEOPAL! (He found Chef Pee Pee, unconscious on the ground) Chef Mental: Huh? (He recognizes the unconscious chef on the ground) Chef Mental: OOOOOOHHHHH! I know you! Y-y-you're uhhhh uummmmm auuhhhhh???? (remembers) AH-HA! PEE PEE CHEF! YESH! WOO HOO! I (sighs) I thought you were peeing? (a pause beat goes by) Nah! Chef Mental: Hmmmm???? Soooo! What to do here anyways!? (sees the Kitchen and gets awed) wooahh! WoOaHh! WOOAGGHHH! YEZ! FINALLY I GETS TOO COOKZ! (rushes to the kitchen) WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOHOO! AY! I CAN GET TO COOK! ALRIGHTY! (Chef Mental picks up a Little Debbie Zebra Cake) Chef Mental: Woah! YES! (he squishes it) OHH! YEAH! now where to place this? (sees the Baking Trays) AH-HA! (he rushes to the Baking Trays and takes the longest Baking Tray) Here's the tray! (he slams the tray onto the table.But, this does not wake up Chef Pee Pee!) Now...THE CAKES! (He pours all the Little Debbie Zebra Cakes onto the tray) Chef Mental: now...FOR A HAMMER (picks up a hammer) 3-2-1! YAHHHH! (he madly smashes the Zebra Cakes like a sociopath) There! D-U-E-N! (cuts to the refrigerator) Chef Mental: (opens the refrigerator) NOW! Let's see... (sees a Strawberry Ice-cream tub) Oh yes! (grabs it) this one heh-heh-heh (grabs a Sprite bottle) This one! annnnnndddd... (Sees the cheese) AND THIS ONEZ! HUAH! (Chef Mental places the ingredients on the table by tossing them. He starts off with the Strawberry Ice-cream) Chef Mental: There it is (opens the tub with his hands) Alrighty! LETS GET IT OUT! (he scoops the ice-cream by using his bare-hands) OH! OUUUUHHh! SOOOOOO COLD! (after that, he throws the ice-cream tub into the baking tray) Yeah! Chef Mental: (grabs the cheese) This should be mixed. (removes the plastic with his mouth) Finally! Let's smash some o' this.! (Chef Mental proceeds to smash the cheese with his hands) Chef Mental: There! (puts the smashed cheese on the tray) Ahhh yes!